Remember And Love Again
by FujoHana
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio. That was his name. Until he frickin' died and became Aomine Yuki. "Fuck my life," she groaned, but she knew that she wouldn't change a single thing if it meant that she could be by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second story, another KiseKasa! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I want to thank my sister (Her ff username is Mitski-tan btw) who helped me create this fanfiction. I owe you one! ヽ(^◇^*)/

Kuroko no Basket, and all its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I do not own anything beside my writing and the plot.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _"Kise! Get out of the way, dumbass!"_

Kise turned around in surprise. He felt something slam into his stomach, making him stumble backwards, which made him trip over his own feet, and then falling flat against the ground. The blonde winced as his bottom made contact with the hard asphalt. The teenager opened his mouth to whine about the sudden violence, but what he saw left him completely speechless.

He saw a truck that had slammed into a pole. And red. The smell of copper was potent in the air and all he could see were the splatters of red on the sidewalk.

 _But no Kasamatsu Yukio in sight._

* * *

"Da-i-ki! Guess what?" His father asked, a grin on his face.

"What?" He grunted- feeling slightly annoyed at the interruption. He continued to flip the pages of his beloved gravure idol magazine lazily. He couldn't care less, but it was common courtesy to answer your parents, unless you want to face their wrath, that is. (And he really didn't want to deal with having his old man punch him in the face and lecture him about respect.)

"I'm pregnant!" His mother announced, appearing out of nowhere. Or behind his father. He didn't know and could care less about that little tidbit, with his mind too busy focusing on what she had just blurted out.

If Aomine had been drinking water, he's pretty sure that he would've done one of those stupidly cliche spit takes.

" _What!?_ " His eyes that had been almost sleepily looking were now wide, and his jaw dropped so wide that a bunny could probably fit in there. His Mai magazine, as important as it was to him- didn't seem so important anymore. Not with the bombshell they had just dropped.

"You heard right, your mother is pregnant! We went to the Hospital today and then the doctor told us that she was pregnant! You'll have a younger sibling!" His dad exclaimed excitedly, shaking his son as said son sputtered indignantly.

"B-but is it safe for someone her age to give bir- OW!" He hissed, nursing his throbbing head. Aomine glared at his mother, "What was that for, hag! OW! Stop resorting to violence all the time!" Now there were two large bumps on his head.

 _Great, just great. Just what did he do in his previous lifetime to deserve this?_

"First of all- I. Am. Not. Old! And second of all, don't call me a hag, you brat!" His mother argued, huffing.

Aomine clicked his tongue, but did not retort. He may be stupid, but he was not _that_ stupid. He wouldn't do anything that would guarantee him a beating.

Sometimes.

* * *

Outside the operating room, Kise sat on the floor, hands covering his face, trying to stop the ugly sobbing sounds from escaping his mouth and the tears from streaming down his eyes.

He lifted his head slowly when he heard foot steps approaching. He gulped down all the saliva in his mouth and attempted to wipe his tears away. The blonde stood up and his eyes met with another pair of eyes- steel blue ones full of wrath and despair. The man charged forward towards Kise and yanked the teenager up by his collar.

 _Kasamatsu-senpai's parents,_ his brain supplied to him.

"You! Why the hell are you safe and sound while Yukio's all-" his raging rant was stopped by a shout.

"Dear, stop it! We don't gain anything by blaming Kise! Just look at him!" She quavered, clutching her husband's sleeve with her lean, fragile looking fingers. "Just stop . . . please." She begged, feeling her vision blur from the tears. She placed her forehead on his arm, her raven locks hiding her face from Kise.

Kasamatsu's father stared at Kise throughly, examining his appearance.

Kise's eyes were red and puffy, the usual playfulness and brightness nowhere to be seen. He was pale, extremely pale, like a ghost., and his hair was disheveled, almost as if Kise had been pulling and gripping it- which he probably had been. And he was quiet. He hadn't opened his mouth even once since their arrival.

His grip on Kise's collar grew tighter and tighter, until he let out a shout, releasing the blonde's collar. He balled his fists, teeth clenching tightly. He couldn't help but think that this was so unfair- how the boy looked like he was in so much pain- _like he was the one feeling it_ \- when Yukio was the one who had been truly hurt . If the blond looked so devastated and dead- _how and who the hell was he supposed to blame then?_

Tears - _which he had been holding in_ \- spilled down from his eyes and down his cheeks as he let out a choked sound.

 _Yukio._

* * *

"So?" Aomine demanded, his attention half on his parents while the other half was on his magazine.

"So?" His parents inquired in unison, tilting their heads.

The blunette rubbed his forehead, he could already feel a stinging headache forming. "What's it's name? Do you know the gender? Will mom have to take time off of work? Where will it sleep? Who would look after it when it comes out? You know, all those normal pregnant woman questions." He listed nonchalantly. The response he got in reply was absolute silence. The teenager looked up from his magazine in confusion to find his parents gaping at him. He suddenly got a bad feeling.

"What?"

They seemed to snap out of their daze and the pair even had the nerve to _smirk_ at him. "Nothing~ I was just surprised to see how my little _Dai-chan_ would actually ask intelligent questions. You're smarter than you look." His mother hummed innocently.

"But I do wonder how you would know what to ask." The older man placed a finger on his right cheek, while crossing his left arm under the elbow of his right. Than he let out a dramatic gasp. "Did you and Satsuki finally figure out your feelings? And then you impregnated her? You monster!" The last line was said in falsetto, mimicking a girl's voice -and failing quite horribly in Aomine's opinion. He then proceeded to scream "KYAAA!", just like how a creepy, over-obsessed fan girl would.

Aomine wondered if stupidity was contagious.

He had had enough. The teenager could literally barf at the way his father acted- and don't get him started on the content. _It was absolutely disgusting!_ He threw his magazine at his old man, not his mother, he wouldn't dare to. _Ever_. "Stop being so disgusting! You know Satsuki and I aren't like that, you stupid old man!" He got up from the couch, making sure to grab his magazine as he pasted his father.

"Where you going, Daiki?" His mother blinked in surprise, still amused by the scene that had just occurred.

"My room," he scoffed. _Away from you fools._ As he headed up the stairs, he turned back. "Don't forget about my questions! Think about them, will ya?"

His mother grinned happily. "Of course, Dai-chan!" She gave him a thumbs up.

Aomine paled, he did not want to see his mother acting so childishly. _Must be the hormones._

He proceeded to get the hell out of there before she started getting mood swings.

* * *

A man wearing a pale surgery gown finally stepped out the operating room. Kise and Kasamatsu's parents looked up in hope and anticipation. The blond prayed and prayed, hands trembling. _Please, please, please, don't die! I don't want to be alone. Kasamatsu-senpai!_

The surgeon looked at them with soft green eyes and took off his mask. He slowly shook his head, - _and Kise swore his heart had just stopped_ \- eyes shutting to mourn for the poor young man.

Kise didn't even think as he rushed past him into the operating room, ignoring the shouts and sobs of everyone near him. He looked at the figure laying down, whose face was covered by a white sheet. _nonoNoNoNONONO._

He collapsed to his knees.

He ignored the tears falling down his face, ignored the sobs and cries of Kasamatsu's parents, ignored the voices of the surgeons saying that he couldn't be in here. He only focused on the voice in his mind, taunting him.

 _Kasamatsu Yukio was dead._

 _And it was all his fault._


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, the second chapter! ^.^

* * *

Aomine blinked at his sister through the window of the nursery. There she was, in all her glory, covered in bundles of different patterned cloths, sleeping peacefully.

"Isn't she just the _cutest?_ " Momoi gushed, beginning to coo and fawn over the newborns.

But Aomine tuned her out.

"Satsuki," he paused for a moment. "Pinch me."

"What?" She asked, turning her gaze away from the babies, blinking confusedly at her childhood friend.

"Pinch me." The blunette repeated.

"Okay, sure." She smiled and pinched his cheek. _Hard._ She didn't have to know the reason, pinching her childhood friend _was, and will always,_ be an unexplainable joy to her.

 _"Ouch!"_ He hissed, rubbing his abused cheek.

And then he turned his head to the glass once more. And yep, she was still there- Aomine Yuki, the newest addition to the Aomine family. She had her mother's raven hair and her father's sapphire orbs.

And then he suddenly screamed.

Well, Momoi called it screaming, but Aomine preferred the term 'shouting.'

 _"Men don't scream, it's not manly."_ He had told her the last time she accused him of 'screaming.'

Well, anyways, he ' _shouted'_ ecstatically _,_ _"Yes! I'm finally free!"_ while fist bumping to the air, earning him glares from the nurses, curious looks from the other patients, and a jab right into his gut from Momoi. " _Shut up Dai-chan!_ " She hissed.

"You don't understand!" he shouted, taking a deep breath. "After the old man had to start working overtime, I had to fuckin' obey that woman's every command! _Every. Single. One."_ he emphasized. "She'd call me at midnight demanding ice cream, and when we didn't have any, she'd make me run to the closest 24/7 convenience store to buy it! And then when I got back, she didn't want it any more!" Aomine recalled, huffing.

"Five months, Satsuki. I had to do that for _five_ freakin months." He groaned loudly, pulling at his hair. _"It was just plain torture."_

Before Momoi got to chide him for pulling his hair, _"You'll grow bald, Dai-chan!",_ the blunette grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Promise me, Satsuki, that you won't ever get pregnant." Aomine paused briefly, eyes serious before continuing his rant. "You're horrible enough when you're normal, so if you get anymore bitchier, I guarantee your husband will leave you- one hundred percent." He warned her. The pink haired girl flushed red, either from embarrassment, or anger, or maybe both. He never found out. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Aomine felt a smack against the back of his head, so he turned around. It was his mother, dressed in the hospital gown with his father by her side.

"Stop harassing Sastuki, you _pervert_." she scowled, her onyx orbs narrowing at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not harassing her!" he retorted, letting go of her shoulders.

His mother just stared at him for awhile, muttering a quick, _"language,"_ before looking at the area where all the newborns slept peacefully. She walked towards it and her husband diligently followed. Momoi turned back to the glass too, showing them where their second child was.

"She has your hair." his father muttered in awe.

Aomine's mother smiled, "She has your eyes," she commented.

Momoi grinned. "I can't believe she's related to you, Dai-chan, she looks nothing like you! She's adorable!"

They all laughed while Aomine just scowled in reply.

 _He couldn't believe it either._

* * *

After what felt like hours doing what normal mothers do after giving birth and etc, (Aomine didn't bother paying attention, he didn't need to know the procedures and crap like that) they finally arrived home.

 _Home sweet home._

They said their goodbyes to Momoi, who lived next door, and walked back into their own house.

Aomine slipped off his jacket and trudged up the stairs. He was looking forward to taking a quick nap before dinner, the past five months had been brutal to his sleeping time. He needed to rest, _asap_. Before he could make it into his room however, he heard his mom yell for him. "Daiki!"

He groaned, turned around, and walked back to the top of the stair case.

"What!"

"Would you mind looking after Yuki while I take a bath? Your dad's busy cooking." she asked.

He slapped his forehead. "Can't he just order take-outs?"

"No can do bud! Your mother has a diet to follow! She needs to eat the food that women eat after giving birth! Like oatmeal, brown rice, fruits, vegetables- you know, the healthy things!" he shouted from the kitchen.

Aomine frowned. That didn't sound tasty to him. In fact, it sounds utterly foul.

"Then can I eat take-out? I don't need to eat those right?" he asked, finally walking down the stairs.

His mother was waiting at the bottom, holding out Yuki. The blunette huffed before taking the newborn. He looked down at her.

Their eyes locked. He was a bit startled to find out that she was awake, but based on the fact that they had been shouting for the past few minutes, he would've been even more surprised to find her asleep. He arched a brow. Had it just been his imagination? He could have sworn that his new sister looked _shocked_ to see him.

"Daiki."

He looked up at his mom. "Yeah?"

"If you want to order take-out, be my guest. But you're paying for it yourself." his mom told him, a smirk gracing her face.

All thoughts about the baby was gone. Aomine scowled, brows twisting.

"But don't I get a reward for listening to all of _your_ selfish demands when you were pregnant? I barely got any sleep for the past five months." He pointed to the bags underneath his eyes to emphasize his point. She just stared at him blankly. "It'll only be a couple of yen. I'm only getting like, three teriyaki burgers," the power forward reasoned.

She simply scoffed. "First of all, a child is _supposed_ to listen to their parents."

Aomine opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by her putting a finger to his lips. "And secondly, your father had it _way worse_ than you did." she told him simply. "Don't you dare forget that I was pregnant with you for ten months too, you know. You were always craving for food, I had to wake your father up _every other night."_ He opened his mouth to counter her statement, but one glare shut him up. "You were constantly kicking me too!"

The teenager opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Don't misunderstand, he had a retort, but saying it would make his situation way worse than it was now- they'd be screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. He looked at the raven in his arms. He didn't want her to be scared of her own family, even if screaming at the top of their lungs was just one of the things the family did almost on a daily basis. Yes, he, Aomine Daiki, can _care_ about his family. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and mumbled a quick, _"Fine,"_ before taking out his phone.

He dialed Maji Burger's phone number and waited for a response. After the person picked up, he told the woman on the other end his order.

"Three teriyaki burgers, a large fries, and a large coke. Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Aomine replied.

"I understand, it will be delivered in under ten minutes to the address you provided. That will be 868 yen in total."

"Okay, thanks." He shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, eyes trailing back to the baby in his arms. Blue orbs met identical blue ones right away. Aomine swayed her in his arms gently- mimicking what his mother had been doing before. He was no Kise- who had perfect copy or just having excellent copying talents- but he at least knew how to sway someone in his arms. He looked back up at his mother.

"I'm only gonna take care of her till you finish your dinner, got it?"

"Yes sir!" She mocked saluted, already three steps up the stairs.

Aomine turned his gaze back at the baby, the baby stared back.

Aomine blinked. Yuki also blinked.

He sighed and headed upstairs to his sister's room.

 _"There has to be something to do in there, right?"_ He muttered, more to himself than to the baby.

When he opened the door, the sight of a wooden crib, crammed full of stuffed animals, stars on the ceiling, what looked like toys and books on the floor, a wooden drawer, a wooden desk, and baby blue wallpaper, greeted him.

The blunette sauntered into the room. He crouched down to pick up a medium-sized golden retriever plushy, and placed it near the little girl's face. Yuki blinked, before her face broke out into a large smile. She carefully took out her hands from the bundle of cloths, and placed it on the retriever's neck, dragging it even closer to her. She hugged it tightly, and Aomine couldn't help but smile.

On July 29th at 11:28, Aomie Daiki made a commitment -a promise- to protect Aomine Yuki from anything that would taint her innocence or make her cry.

* * *

 _Ten months ago. . ._

The last thing Kasamatsu Yukio remembered was shouting a warning at Kise before pushing him away from the incoming vehicle. He had no memory of traveling to a place of complete whiteness, wearing pure white clothes. And then it hit him.

 _He was in heaven._

He heard a soft giggle and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight he saw- there was a girl-not just any ordinary girl though. _She had wings._ As if reading his mind, she giggled again, fluttering her wings before taking off the ground, flying further and further upward. The raven stared in awe as she started doing twist and turns, her silver hair drifting behind her, her white dress floating around her- it was a beautiful view. She flashed him a smile and flew down towards him. Her feet touched the ground with a soft thud. She walked up to him, halting just a few inches away and examined him very closely.

Kasamatsu gulped.

She took his hands into her own and started spewing nonsense.

"Kasamatsu Yukio-kun, welcome to the Afterlife! My name is Angela- nice to meet you!" she flashed him a bright smile.

Kasamatsu flushed, retreating his hands quickly as if she was going to burn him. _The fact that he's terrified of girls will never change-not even in the after life._ There was a moment of silence as he began to process her words. He blinked.

"Afterlife?" he repeated, unsure if that was what the girl said.

The girl nodded, before repeating the word. "Afterlife." She stepped back, fluttering her wings and then proceeded to float a few inches off the ground again.

"Welcome to the Afterlife! It's the place where the deceased souls get to make a decision! There are two choices~ You either pass on to heaven- or you can be reborn back onto Earth. Now~ Which one will you chose?" she questioned, a smile still on her face.

Kasamatsu arched a brow. _What about Hell?_

"Those going to Hell do not get a choice. They have to go to Hell to repent, and then, _only then,_ do they have the right to pick like you do right now."

The raven's eyes widened. _Could she read minds?_

 _"_ Yes!" she beamed, "I can, as long as we stare at you for more than five seconds!"

"That's cool. . ." he muttered. _The Afterlife was definitely different from Earth._

"So? Which one will you choose? Do you choose to go to heaven? Or would you like to be reborn once more?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Reborn." he answered without hesitation.

The girl pursed her lips and then frowned. "Why? Heaven is definitely better! You get to have super duper cool powers and you're immortal! You'd be a fool to choose mortals over immortals!" she chided him.

Kasamatsu looked down at his feet for a long period of time. _Why? It was so frickin obvious._

"Hey. . . " he started, his voice soft. He clutched at his chest- where his heart was. "I. . . Kasamatsu Yukio is dead, right?" he asked, slowly lifting his head up.

"Yes! So you should become an angel! They have wings so vehicles are quite uncommon, making the rate of car accidents really low." The silverette reasoned, her agitation making her wings flutter quickly.

After a moment of hesitation, Kasamatsu spoke up. "Do you angels keep records? Of like how the human died, where they died, and . . " He swallowed. "Who was there when they died?"

Angela blinked."Yes, we do. Why are you asking?"

"Can you please tell me about my death, then?"

Angelina hummed, placing a finger on her cheek. "Um, if I remember correctly, you died from an accident by the cliche of a drunk truck driver while you were walking with your kouhai, Kise Ryouta. Am I wrong?

The raven licked his dry lips nervously. "No, you're not wrong. That's exactly what happened. Kise Ryouta- he's the type to blame himself for things that aren't even his fault." he chewed on his lips. _Like the game with Touou._ "The truth was, I didn't plan on sacrificing my life for him, I thought that I would have been able to get us both out of the way, but, sadly, I was wrong." he grimaced, looking around the place. There was no blue like the Kaijou's basketball uniforms, no orange like the color of a basketball, _and no yellow like Kise's hair._

The silverette frowned, eyebrows drawing together. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." she blurted, tilting her head to the side.

The teenager huffed, drawing his attention back to the angel. "The point is, I need to tell Kise that it's alright, that it wasn't his fault that I died."

 _That I saved him to spare myself a heart ache. . . After all, no one wants to see one's important person die right before their eyes, right?_

She blinked. "So you chose to be reborn to Earth for him? You would sacrifice immortality and supernatural abilities to reassure your kouhai?" She asked, eyes widen in disbelief. She was so shocked by his decision to be reborn for someone else that his thoughts slipped past her. ' _So there are still good humans left,' she mused to herself._

Kasamatsu gave her a smile, though it was a sad one.

"Of course not. Don't make me out to be such a nice guy."

 _I'm a horrible guy. I didn't want to suffer, so I decided to run away and make him go through it instead. What kind of senpai does that to his kouhai?_

Kasamatsu closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I need to fix this with him before that idiot does something that he'll regret." he declared, looking at her with a smile on his face. _So I need to go back to where he is._

Angela pouted. "Okay, fine." She snapped her fingers, a mattress, a blanket, and a pillow popped out of nowhere and landed right next to him.

"Sleep here for now- a day in the Afterlife is the same as ten months on Earth. You will be reborned as the second child of Aomine Saki and Aomine Daisuke." she explained, before snapping her finger. "Bye!" She disappeared, there was a loud noise and then only pink smoke was left from where she was standing-err, _flying._

The raven blinked. "That was cool. . . " he muttered, eyes glued to where the the girl had been- where the pink smoke is now. He somehow was able to get out of his trance and prepare for bed. Kasamatsu spent the whole night wondering about his new _'family.' And he can't help but think about his old family, his mother, father and his two little brothers. How were they?_ He felt a little guilty about taking the little baby's body- but he needed to do this. And then he frowned. _What about the memories? Do they disappear?_ The raven furrowed his eyebrows. _Then the whole entire point of being reborn to tell Kise that his death wasn't his fault would fail, wouldn't it?_ He threw his leg over the mattress and sat up.

"ANGELA-SAN!" No response. "ANGELA-SAN! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. No response. "ANGE-" he was interrupted by the familiar loud noise he had heard of earlier and . . . brute strength.

"OWW!" He hissed- rubbing his head. It had always been him doing the hitting, the sudden role reversal made his head spin.

"God! Don't you know what time it is? It's beepin' 2 AM! Why the heck are you still awake!?"

Kasamatsu winced at the volume, apologized, and then asked what happened to the memory of the deceased.

"The deceased gets to choose if they want to keep their memories! But since you are being reincarnated to reassure someone else that your death was not their fault- I thought it was obvious that you'll choose to be reborn with your memories! Now, _excuse me_ , because not everyone stays up till 2 AM to ponder about their new life like you do! They need their beauty sleep! Don't call me again- or you'll get more than a fist to the head! I'll wake you up tomorrow so just shut up and go to sleep!" the silverette glowered at him, before disappearing again with a crackle and pink smoke.

Kasamstu was left speechless. He blinked. And then curled himself in his blanket. "Note to self: girls are scary- on Earth and even in the Afterlife." he muttered, shivering.

After an hour or more- he unwrapped himself from his blanket and stared at the white ceiling. _"Aomine huh?"_ he mumbled to himself. Where had he heard that name before. . . And then it hit him. He jolted right up and opened his mouth to shout for the angel but stopped. _"Don't call me again- or you'll get more than a fist to the head!"_ He shook his head, curling himself back in the blanket. _"It's cannot be him. . .There could be other people who's last name is Aomine,"_ he muttered, trying to convince himself. He repeated it like a mantra to himself before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

My sister had brought up an important question: _How can they be reborned with their memories?_

And I don't know. But if I was to give you guys an explanation- then something among the lines of "the souls are what are transferred to the new body- and the gods (not angels) have the ability to remove the memories from the souls." If you don't like this explanation, feel free to suggest some things? I hope this isn't too ooc- if you have a problem with this story, feel free to tell me- I may or may not have an answer for you though- sorry.

(If you feel that somethings are ooc, please tell me- or if there are plotholes, tell me that too.


	3. Chapter 3

Eeeep! QAQ I am so sorry for the extremely late update! I'll work harder to keep a more steadier update time and try to make each chapter longer! .

By the way, my tumblr is fujo-hanacchi! I mainly reblog knb, Haikyuu!, and Pandora Hearts!

* * *

To be completely honest, Aomine Daiki had thought that having a new addition to his family would make his days even more hectic- but he thought wrong. Aomine Yuki was different from them- she was much more behaved and obedient. She barely cried at all since she was born, and joy did so for the important things, like her diaper being full, when she was hungry, and the occasionally crying to be put to sleep.

Aomine had heard stories of his childhood- of how disobedient, wild, and annoying he was.

 _"You'd cry for almost anything!" his mother had told him._

 _"And your tantrums left us awake for the whole night. You were constantly hungry too."_

So that's why he didn't expect _this._ He looked at the messages he received.

 _Daiki! This meeting is running late, so I'll be home late. QAQ Tell Yuki I love her! -Papa_

 _Daiki, two new patients just arrived, so I'll be home late. I need you to bathe Yuki, feed her, change your diaper, and then tuck her in. If you are not done by the time I'm home, I guarantee that I will make your life a living hell. -Mom_

Aomine scowled at his phone before pocketing it. He looked down at Yuki, who stared back at him- and sighed.

Cooking: Aomine doesn't have a _damn_ clue how to prepare baby food.

He huffed as he brought his phone out again.

The teenager then searched up how to prepare baby food. He skimmed through the first website and used his newly found knowledge to prepare the baby's bottle.

Only to have Yuki spit it all over him.

Aomine frowned as his sister wrinkled her face, and stuck out her tongue. _He couldn't be as bad as Satsuki, could he?_ Without a second thought, he placed the bottle to his lips and drank the milk. He spat it out too. It was extremely cold and there where small bits inside- probably from his failure at stirring the powder. He blanched. If he had been paying attention to his younger sister, he would have seen the glare she sent him while wiping her mouth with her sleeves.

The teenager bit the inside of his mouth and started to think. _Did he have any friends who knew how to cook?_ And then it hit him. He reached for his phone but halted. _Should he? If he asked him of all people, wouldn't he have to owe him? Wouldn't that mean he was stupider than him of all people?_

And the he remembered his mother's words. ' _If you are not done by the time I'm home, I guarantee that I will make your life a living hell.'_ He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

The choice was easy. If it was either his pride or his mother's wrath, _screw pride._

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

Aomine took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey, Bakagami." he responded and then winced. That probably wasn't the best way to start a conversation when he needed to ask a favor from him.

"Shut it Ahomine, what do you want?" he snapped.

Aomine could feel the irritation laced in his voice. But the urge to get this conversation over quickly was stronger than the urge to tease him.

"Do you now how to make milk for babies?" he blurted quickly.

" _What?_ Why would I know _that?_ Why are you even ask-"

He shut the phone before Kagami could even finish his question.

He decided to call Momoi's mom over- which led to Satsuki tagging along.

"Wow. You have the nerve to _complain_ about _my cooking_ when _you_ 're the one that's _horrible_. _Hmph. What nerve!_ " she huffed, crossing her arms.

He simply glared daggers at her. _There's a difference between being horrible and never trying before._

Momoi's mom asked him and Satsuki to bathe Yuki while she made the milk.

"Come on now, Yu-chan! Let's get you washed up and cleaned!" Momoi hummed, genuinely pleased.

The raven's eyes widened and when Aomine reached for her, she started kicking and smacking him- shaking her head rapidly.

" _Oww!_ Stop that!" Aomine hissed, pulling his hands away.

Momoi- who had been just quietly staring at them spoke up. "Dai-chan, I think it's best if I washed her myself. She probably doesn't want to take a bath with you because she's a girl." she reasoned.

" _Pssht, yeah right_. She didn't seem to have any problems when the old man was washing her." he rose an eyebrow at Yuki, who had a small pout on her face and rolled his eyes.

" _Whatever._ Then you wash her."

Momoi smiled at Aomine before turning back to the baby. "Let's go take your bath now, Yu-chan!"

Yuki's eyes widened once again. Her cheeks flushed red and she started shaking her head quickly.

Aomine, who saw the whole scene, arched a brow. What is up with his baby little sister?

Momoi's frowned down at the baby and then turned to Aomine. "Was she always so against taking a bath? Or is it because she hates me?" She bit her lips.

"She's usually okay with my parents," He explained, then stopped.

Momoi wasn't looking at him anymore, she was now looking down at the baby with a frown and her brows furrowed. She practically looked like a kicked puppy, which caught Aomine off guard. He scratched his neck awkwardly, the blunenette could only hope that she didn't cry.

And then he huffed. "She doesn't hate you. She's probably just embarrassed, I mean look at her cheeks, she's blushing."

The truth was, Aomine had no clue if his sister hated the pink head or not- he just couldn't bear to see the look on her face.

"Oh!" She looked down at the still red baby and smiled. "Don't worry! There's nothing to get embarrassed about! Now let's go, we need to change you out of that dirty shirt and wash you!"

And then Yuki flat out cried. Momoi looked at her with panic and confusion- and Aomine had had _enough._

He turned around and took out his phone. He dialed his mother and waited for her to pick up. She didn't and he reached her voicemail. He gripped his phone harder than intended and gritted his teeth. "Hey hag! Your daughter won't take her bath! She was throwing a tantrum when I reached for her and when Satsuki offered, she started crying! I shouldn't be the one who's in trouble when its your daughter who's the one who's being a pain in the butt! So my punishment if I don't get her in bed by the time you come home is invoked!" He shut the phone roughly and huffed.

Later when Momoi's mother had rushed in with the milk bottle to check on them, the baby stopped crying. She placed the milk bottle in front of Yuki's face and she reached for it. When Momoi's mother offered to wash her, Yuki just smiled.

Momoi and her mother decided to pass her earlier tantrums as her being hungry while Aomine just glared at the raven.

After bath time, Momoi and her mother left, leaving Aomine to clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen and him to tuck Yuki in.

He watched as she slept, her small chest rising slowly and then falling back down. Rise. And then fall. Rise. And then fall. He poked her cheek. She frowned, her eyebrows drawing together, and he smiled, his anger from earlier dissipated.

 _"Good night, Yuki."_

* * *

He groaned as his phone beeped, notifying him that someone had sent him a message.

He blindly felt at his drawer before he found his phone. He opened it and brought it close to his face- wincing from the sudden brightness of the phone's screen.

It was from Midorima:

 _Leos are in 3rd place. Their lucky item is a red scarf._

Aomine huffed. It has been a whole month ever since that four-eye kappa started sending him these messages.

He kindly typed back a _"Fuck you."_ before snapping his phone shut and collapsed back onto the bed. _He wasn't even a Leo!_

So Aomine did what most people do when they encounter something that they didn't understand: _He ignored it. For a whole month-and he could do it forever._

He closed the mail and looked at the time. _11:02 A.M. Saturday._

 _..._ Way too early to get up. He proceeded to throw the blanket over himself once more.

And then the doorbell rang.

 _"DAMN IT!"_

.

Aomine growled as he stalked down the stairs, slamming the front door open in anger only to do a double take.

 _"Kagami?!"_

"Yo." he greeted.

Aomine speed walked to the gate. _"What they hell are you doing here at fucking 11 o'clock! A.M!"_

"We came to visit your sister," replied a calm, monotonic voice.

Aomine jumped, his heart beating fast, and pupils dilated. "Woah! Dammit Tetsu! Stop doing that!" he shouted.

"Why the hell would you want to see my sister, anyways?" he looked at the two suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Kagami-kun was under the impression that you had a baby." Kuroko replied, successfully ignoring the glare and hushed whispers Kagami sent his way, _"Shut up, Kuroko! How the hell was I suppose to know that he had a younger sister-no one told me!"_

Aomine stared at Kagami in disbelief. _"You thought I got a girl pregnant?!"_

Kagami just grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you did just suddenly phone me on how to prepare baby food, so i thought. . ." he trailed off, laughing awkwardly.

The blunette whipped his head to face Kuroko. "Wait a second, who told you that I had a younger sister?!"

Just on cue, something pink slammed into Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi greeted, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately.

"Momoi-san told me. And yes, how foolish Kagami-kun was, believing that you had gotten a woman pregnant when we all know that no one would ever want to do it with a ganguro like you."

Kagami burst into laughter while Momoi covered her mouth, but a small _"pfft,"_ escaped. Aomine just glared at him, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Satsuki, who was still head over heels for Kuroko, invited Kagami and him inside _his_ house.

 _"Don't I get a say in this?"_ he grumbled, and the others either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him. _Probably the latter._

 _"_ This is where Yu-chan sleeps!" she announced, opening the door then spreading her arms.

Aomine Yuki was currently inside the crib, staring at the baby mobile right on top of her, which consisted of different animal plushies.

She tilted her head towards their direction and frozed-her mouth opening to form a small 'o,' and her blue orbs widening.

Kuroko raised a curious brow and looked at his friends. No one else looked affected by the baby's actions so he wondered if he was just imagining her unusual actions.

* * *

At eight months old, Aomine Yuki cried even less. But it wasn't a bad thing-in fact, it was for a good reason too.

She had finally started crawling. Cue the applause please.

Ever since the beginning, all she ever cried for was for her basic needs. Now that she could crawl, all she needed to do was waddle over to her parents and then signal them what she wanted.

If it was a diaper change, she'd point to her hip, if she wanted to eat, she'd hold an imaginary bottle in front of her, and if she wanted to sleep, well, she'll just fall asleep, so that one didn't change actually.

Aomine watched as his sister crawled across the ground, reaching for his basketball that he left lying on the floor.

He watched as her chubby small hands grip the ball tightly. She then proceeded to slam it against the floor-which resulted to the basketball slamming against her face, making her back collide with the ground.

Aomine winced. _"That's gonna bruise,"_ he muttered, quickly walking over to the baby to place her on his thighs. To his surprise, she wasn't bawling her eyes out- _well, at least not yet._ He could see the tears at the corner of her eyes and her face was redder than usual, she was also biting down on her trembling lips.

Aomine sighed and pressed Yuki to his chest.

 _"Cry."_ he demanded. No baby should ever have to hold in pain. Pain was something that would heal faster if you let yourself free.

Her shaking figure stilled. And then she proceeded to shake her head against his chest.

Aomine gritted his teeth before lifting the baby away from him and into the air.

optional: Her tears were smudged across her red face-but that was it. She had completely stopped trembling.

 _"Why,"_ he started, "are you so against relying on me?" he asked bluntly, staring at her to see if her expression would change. When it didn't, he continued on.

"And also, a few months ago, when Satsuki asked to bathe you, why didn't you let her?"

Yuki's face flushed bright red for some reason, but Aomine didn't care; he was too busy trying to get a point through to his sister.

"You had hurt her, you know?"

She stared at him for a moment before finally giving him a grim expression he didn't know that she actually had it in her to make, almost like she was telling him: _I know, I don't need you to tell me. But I can't change that._

There was complete silence until he spoke up, his voice sounding loud inside the completely quiet and still room.

"She thinks that you hate her."

The raven looked back up, blue eyes full of denial and a little panic. And Aomine couldn't help but smile, thinking that he had at least learnt that she didn't actually hate his childhood friend-making himself for feeling less guilty.

"Then next time she offers, accept. Or she's gonna cry."

Yukio turns bright pink, and Aomine could see some sighs of hesitation, and then reluctantly shook her head in resignment

The teenager smiled, and ruffled her hair, earning him a glare. He chuckled and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks away.

He couldn't resist pinching her cheeks, earning him a scowl this time, and a weak slap. Aomine looked at her amused. He didn't know she could make a face like that. He smirked. _He must be rubbing off on her._ And then he paled. If his mom had found out that her daughter could make a face like that, she'll kill him!

"Hey you! Never make that face again, you hear? Never!" the blunette repeated, looking around to see if his mother was around.

If he hadn't looked away, he would've noticed the small smirk Yuki was wearing. But when his gaze turned back to her, she had her head tilted to the side, blue eyes full with innocence.

As he got up, she curled her fingers onto his jeans. Aomine looked down at her with an arched eyebrow. _What did she want now?_

She seemed hesitant at first before she pointed to herself. Then slowly place a finger at the end of her mouth and stretched it upwards, and then pointed at him. She quickly turned around and crawled away to the kitchen.

Aomine blinked. And then blinked, and blinked once again, before slapping his cheeks. It wasn't a dream- she really had just 'smiled' at him.

He couldn't help but grin widely.

 _He felt like Yuki had finally accepted him._


	4. Chapter 4

When Aomine Yuki was one year old, she said her first word. Her actual first word-not babbled- her first true genuine word.

Aomine's eye's widen.

But it wasn't 'mom,' 'dad,' "Daiki,' or "Sa-chan,"' a nickname that Momoi had tried to get her to repeat, since it was obviously easier to say then "Satsuki."

It was the name of a person who she had never met before.

Yuki, who seemed to realized what she said, quickly smacked her hands over her mouth, eye's wide and full of shock.

Just as he was opening his mouth to ask her how she knew his name- something hit the back of his head. Aomine just sat there. Still as a human could be. Before slowly turning his head around to face the fuckin perpetrator who had the fuckin nerves to fuckin hit his- his head. And stopped.

It was Kuroko.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun, but you should also be watching your surroundings more carefully." He reprimanded, looking at Aomine like a mother would when her child stole cookies and ate it 3 minutes prior lunch time, and Aomine felt a prick on his forehead.

"Shut it Tetsu, you can't just blame half of it on me when it was entirely your fault you were too short to catch it," he snapped back, wincing when something was, again, thrown his way. Why the hell was everything attracted to him today? Why couldn't the ball have been attracted to him during the match with Seirin?

"Dai-chan, don't be a jerk to Tets-kun!" Momoi shouted, about a meter away.

"What the hell Satsuki, that doesn't mean you have to throw-" he looked down briefly, "- seriously? Sunglasses?" he snorted, picking them up and letting it dangle from his fingertips.

"Shut up, that was the only thing I had on me!" She huffed, running towards them. When she got close enough, she grabbed Kuroko's wrist and started tugging gently, but insistently. "Let's get away from Dai-chan before we catch his stupidity." She joked, sticking her tongue at him. _So childish._

"Whatever, go away and never come back," he replied, making a shooing gesture as his eyes wander back to Yuki.

Or where she should've been.

He blinked once. He blinked twice. He looked around frantically, eyes scanning the beach for a raven hair baby. His eyes met with Momoi's and Kuroko's. They looked back at him with confusion.

"What's wrong Aomine-kun?"

"Nothing." He blurted out quickly, looking away from the duo so that he could avert their curious stares. "I'm fine, so go back already, you're annoying." He grumbled, silently wishing that they'll just leave him so he could go found his little sister.

"By the way Aomine-kun, where is Aomine-san?" Kuroko asked, glancing behind him to where the baby's baby blue blanket was. Aomine stiffened, internally cursing at how frickin' observant his former shadow was. (But then again, even Bakagami probably would've realized if a _baby was missing.)_

 _"Dai-chan?"_ Momoi asked, voice sweet like honey while carrying an undertone of something way darker. Her eyes turned to slits and her mouth drew into a tight smile. Aomine froze entirely, he knew that tone of voice, and he knew that whenever she used it, it would never lead to a good ending for him.

He gulped nervously, "Yeah?" Her slit eye smile smile stiffened. "What do you mean by "yeah?" _you dummy!_ You were suppose to be watching her! _It wasn't even something hard to do!"_ She shouted, tears threatening to spill while she smacked Aomine weakly. " _Ouch!_ Stop it, this hurts way more than it looks! Tetsu stop her!" Kuroko only sighed, placing a hand on to Momoi's arm, gripping it not hard enough to leave a mark, but with enough strength to stop her. Though Aomine doubted that Kuroko would ever leave a mark on anything, given his weak physical strength.

Momoi turned around and hugged Kuroko tightly. "Tets-kun! What do we do? She could be anywhere on this beach! What if she was kidnapped because of her cuteness?" She let out a sharp gasp. "What if she's not even on the bea- mmrph?" He had gently placed his palm over her mouth to calm her. She blinked, tears falling out of her eyes. "Don't think about that, Momoi-san. It'll be alright, we'll find her, I promise." He gave her a small, comforting smile. Momoi blinked several more times before her face flushed the same color as her hair. She slowly nodded her head. Kuroko moved his hand to wipe away her tears, which made her blush even harder at the gesture, and weakly mumbled a _"thank you."_

 _"Ahem,"_ Aomine cleared his throat, signaling that _yes_ , he was still _here._ "She didn't go that far, she was with me right before Testu," he glared at him, "interrupted our _good_ time with that ball."

Kuroko sighed again. "Aomine-kun, I have already apologized. If you have to blame someone, than blame Ka-" he was stopped by a loud shout just a few meters away.

 _"Kuroko!_ What's taking you so long?!"

In just seconds, Kagami was behind Kuroko. He rose an eyebrow at the scene. One look at Momoi's red eyes made him glare at Aomine. "Hey Ahomine, you shouldn't make a girl cry." Aomine bristled, "Shut up, and what makes you think I was the one who made her cry? It could've been Tetsu!" He fought back, but even he knew the shadow would never. Kagami bent over to pick up the ball and snorted. "Yeah right. The day Kuroko makes someone cry will be the day pigs fly." He spun the ball on his finger. "What took you so long anyways? All you had to do was retrieve a ball," he asked Kuroko.

"A ball that you threw," Kuroko reminded and Kagami tensed a little. Aomine's eyebrow twitched. "You were the one who threw the ball?! You sonn-"

" _Geez!_ Who cares about who threw the ball or Dai-chan's head, _Yu-chan's gone!"_ Momoi huffed, balling her fists.

Kagami's eyes widen. _"Seriously?!"_

He looked over at Aomine, mouth opening to say something, but he was cut off by Kuroko. "You can yell at him later, Kagami-kun, but right now, please go call the others back while we start searching first." Kuroko commanded, looking Kagami in the eyes. The red head nodded before running back to where the others were.

* * *

While the idio _\- ahem,_ others were fussing over her disappearance, Aomine Yuki was in a predicament. She was being carried off to who knows where. The culprit? One who shares the same light blue orbs as Seirin's #11, Testyua Nigou.

Well, Yuki didn't really mind, per se, since it did give her an excuse to get away from Aomine's questioning, but she rather be able to walk by herself than to be dragged by the strap of her bathing suit thank you very much. She frowned as more and more sand attached themselves to her chubby legs. Why would anyone bring a baby to a beach for their first birthday? She couldn't even swim yet! (Apparently a rich-ass mofo- I mean, red head who may have felt a tiny bit left out of his ex-teammate's younger sister life.)

And then Yuki grimaced. Speaking of ex-teammates, how could she just blurt out _his_ name? She hadn't even met him yet! Well, not in this lifetime! She furrowed her brows. But that figure. . . . Could he also be here? Caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Nigou had stopped until he barked loudly. Yuki snapped her head to the dog- who had let go of her strap in order to bark- and glanced towards the direction Nigou was looking at, and her eyes widen.

 _Blond hair- although a little longer than she last remember (or course, after all, it's been two years since she lost saw him), golden eyes that seemed quite dimmed compared to before and a sliver piercing on his left ear._

The last bit of doubt she had of him not being here dissipated, as she was face-to-face with him. She wasn't hallucinating after all.

While caught up in her thoughts (again), she hadn't notice the four figures running up to them.

"There you are you little brat!" she heard the blunnete shout, finally shaking her out of her trance.

"Yu-chan! You can't just go off by yourself!" Momoi scolded, a frown on her face while the duo from Seirin following close behind her let out an inaudible sigh, shoulders relaxing slightly.

 _"Aominecchi? Momoicchi? Kurokocchi? Kagamicchi?_ What are you guys doing here?" He asked, eyes widening in shock and surprise.

 _Kise._

The others stared back at him with the same surprised and shocked expression.

Surprisingly (or maybe not), Kuroko was the first to speak."We're here with the others to celebrate Aomine-san's birthday. I would ask you the same, Kise-kun, but I think that it's pretty obvious." Kuroko responded, eyes trailing from the mirrors, to the clothes, and then to the camera. It was obviously a photo shoot.

"Ahh. . ." Kise trailed off, not knowing what to say. It _has_ been at least a year since they last saw each other, and the last time they _did_ meet, it had ended akwardly for them all.

 _After all, that was when he had officially quit playing basketball._

Wait. "Aominecchi's birthday? But it's only _July!"_

"Ah, I meant Aomine-kun's sister, Aomine Yuki-san." Kuroko corrected himself, walking towards the little girl and the dog. Nigou immediately ran towards Kuroko, barking excitedly. The baby girl just sat there, looking at Kise with identical sapphire orbs as Aomine Daiki. Kise walked towards the female, flashing her his brightest smile that charmed everyone but his basketball-sexual friends (and one Kuroko-sexual girl). "Hi there Yuki-chan, and happy birthday~"

To his astonishment, the baby girl blinked out of her daze only to narrow her eyes at him. She also seemed to back away a bit, but Kise wonders if it's just him.

The blonde could hear the sand crunching under the sole of someone's feet approaching him. He looked up and the first thing he saw was pink.

"Geez, Yuki-chan, I was so worried about you!" Momoi pulled the baby into a tight embrace, rubbing her cheek on Yuki's head. The baby girl only seemed to stiffen up upon this contact and her cheeks turned into a rosy red.

For some reason, Kise felt like he was obliged to rescue the girl from Momoi.

"Momoicchi, I think you're suffocating her. . ." Kise gave her an uneasy smile while scratching the back of his head.

Momoi looked down at the raven's face to see it flushed red and proceeded to loose her embrace so that the baby would be able to get her breath back _(but what they didn't know was that the reason for Yuki's red face was not her lack of air, but something else.)_

"So Ki-chan, how have you been?" Momoi smiled, but Kise could see that it was kinda strained.

"Good, how about you?" He also flashed her a smile. That wasn't fully a lie-his life is somewhat back in order, but everything time he closed his eyes, he could still see the truck, he could see the blood, he could see Kasamatsu Yukio's body in the cof-

"Good. Well, as good as I could ever be with Dai-chan around." She chuckled, earning an indignant squawk from Aomine. _But at least her smile had seemed more natural now._

 _"Kise-san!"_

The blonde turned around- it was his manager calling him. Ah.

He turned around to face Momoi again. "Sorry Momoicchi, but I have to go now."

"Ah, okay." She looked at him with a solemn expression. As he turned around, he felt a hand tug on his shirt. It was Momoi.

"When will you be done?"

He looked down at his watch.

"Another thirty minutes, why?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Do you have another photo shoot after this one?"

Kise thought for a moment. "No."

Her face brightened up immediately. "Then you can celebrate Yuki-chan's birthday with us!"

Kise's eyes widened _(he didn't see Yuki's do the same)._

He opened his mouth to speak, but Momoi interrupted him. "We haven't chatted in a long time now, so now's a perfect chance! Meet us at he frozen ice shop in thirty minutes, okay?" Before Kise could voice his opinions, Momoi had dashed back to where the other three was- for some reason, Aomine and Kagami were shouting at each other and Kuroko was just standing there looking just a little amused. Or was he?

Kise sighed. When it comes to Kuroko, he could never read his expressions (unless it had changed dramatically like when he was in despair when the Generation of Miracles toyed with his friend). Kise grimaced. He really was a huge jerk back then, huh? While jogging back to the set, another thought invaded his mind before he could reject it.

The one who had help changed him was _him._

 _And now he was gone_

 _because of Kise._

* * *

HAHAHAaha. Sorry for the late update! Even though I had said that I would update faster with more words- I broke both promises! . But I really did want to post a chapter during my Thanksgiving break, so tada! I'll probably edit some things when my sister comes back from work because she's my unofficial beta! I wanted to surprise her with this unexpected release~ and I hope I succeeded! ^o^ Remember- my Tumblr's fujo-hanacchi- feel free to talk to me about KiseKasa! Peace out and see you next time!


End file.
